People interact with computer applications through user interfaces. While audio, tactile, and similar forms of user interfaces are available, visual user interfaces through a display device are the most common form of a user interface. With the development of faster and smaller electronics for computing devices, smaller size devices such as handheld computers, smart phones, tablet devices, and comparable devices have become common. Such devices execute a wide variety of applications ranging from communication applications to productivity applications. Many such applications are part of a web-based environment, where users may access applications and services through thin clients.
Users may not be able to interact with the files they care about within the web applications and perform custom actions as determined by the developer. In some web-based services, there may be thousands of file types sent/received/shared in the online ecosystem, for which there may be limited ways to preview and interact with the files.